


Gone Home

by Eringracedt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eringracedt/pseuds/Eringracedt
Summary: Adrien finally gets fed up with his father and decides to run away. What will Marinette think of this? And how will this affect Cat Noir's performance?





	1. The Runaway

Adrien Agreste rested his head against a window in his bedroom. His eyes focused on a single drop of water that was sliding down the glass. He watched as it left a glassy trail behind it and disappeared beyond the window pane. It was a cold, rainy day in Paris which, he observed, matched his mood quite well. He was still reeling after what had happened in just the last hour. It had been a quiet night. No akumas, no getting to see Ladybug (sadly), no expectations that his father would make an appearance at dinner. But then he had come from his office, not to have dinner and spend time with his son, but to inform him that he, Adrien, would be leaving for a world modeling tour--the next morning. This had sparked a huge fight with his father which ended with his father telling him that he couldn't even say goodbye to friends. He had run to his room angry, so angry. He was used to his father making him do things all the time that he didn't want do. But this was different. He wanted his son to go away from him for six months and model constantly and leave his friends and pretend that he cared. Adrien sighed and looked around the room. "I can't go Plagg, I just can't. I'm Cat Noir. I protect and help Ladybug. If I were to leave she would constantly be in danger. Not to mention the fact that someone would notice that Adrien Agreste and Cat Noir were both gone at the same time. What am I going to?" "Well--maybe--you--could--put--your--foot--down?" Plagg answered through mouthfuls of Camembert which he had just received from Adrien. "Huh, you may have something there, Plagg. I'll be back in a few." He left his room and made the trip across the enormous mansion to his father's office. He knocked on the door but got no response. So he knocked again. He was getting annoyed so he turned the doorknob just to peek in and see if he was there. He looked in and saw nothing so he shut the door. "There goes that brilliant plan," He muttered, frustrated. As he walked back to his room it dawned upon him that maybe his father had planned it this way so he couldn't rebel. Maybe he had left Paris on some stupid business trip after his son ran out of the room so there could be no protest. The more he thought of this entirely plausible possibility, the angrier he got. When he finally got back to his room the door was open, making him feel nervous. If someone had walked in on Plagg this could be the end. The end of the freedom he found in his superhero counterpart, Cat Noir. The end of protecting Paris. The end of fighting alongside the only girl he ever loved. He took a deep breath and walked in. The culprit was Nathalie. She was packing some of his things in a suitcase. "Hey, I think I'm old enough to pack for myself thank you very much!" Adrien was usually respectful when speaking to the staff and his father, but he had finally come to the end of his rope. He was done with the invasions of privacy and with his entire life being planned for him. He wanted to be able to make a choice for himself for once. Nathalie answered in a bored voice, "That's wonderful, but your father wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for a world tour. One night isn't exactly a lot of time to pack for six months." "Yeah, maybe he should've thought of that before he planned to tell me the night before!" Adrien yelled angrily. "Just...leave. I'll do it myself." She nodded and left the room briskly. "Plagg, you can come out now. My father isn't here, so flatly refusing to go is out of the question." Then an idea, one he had never considered before, popped into his head. "Wait, what if I..." He paused then continued, "run away? Then Cat Noir would be free to pursue his responsibilities." Plagg answered with a smirk on his face, "That wouldn't be the only thing you would be free to pursue." "Oh, right," He said, his mind wandering to Ladybug. He might get to spend more time with her if he wasn't tied down by his father's wishes...he suddenly stood up and grabbed a small backpack out of his closet. He filled it with the bare essentials then zipped it up. He looked around his room and sighed. He knew what he was sacrificing by running away. Comfort. A home. Maybe even three meals a day. But he was determined to do this. He had to, for his own sanity and for the protection of Paris. He grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and wrote, "Bye. I'm not coming back. Adrien." Then he said,"Goodbye, room. Alright, be quiet. Plagg, claws out." After he had transformed, he swung his backpack over his shoulder and vaulted out of the window. As he leapt from roof to roof of the buildings of Paris, he realized it had stopped raining. He landed in a dark alley and took out his phone. He knew his best friend deserved an explanation. He texted Nino and said, "I'm running away so I might not see you for a while. Don't try to text this number, I'm tossing my phone. See you around, Adrien." Then he smashed his phone and threw it in a nearby dumpster. "They're not gonna track me," he said out loud, trying to convince himself that destroying his phone was the best course of action. His father had controlled his every move, but not anymore. He was in charge of himself now. He quietly murmured, "Plagg, claws in," and pulled a hoodie over his bright, blond hair. And so Adrien Agreste began to wander the streets of Paris, in search of a place to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette arrives at school only to find Adrien absent.

That same night, on the other side of Paris, Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat at her desk trying to finish her essay for writing class. The question that the class had been asked to answer was, 'What do you like most about school?' Whenever she tried to come up with an honest answer, Adrien came to the forefront of her mind. This caused her to get distracted and waste lots of time. After the fourth time this had happened, Tikki flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"Marinette, maybe you should finish the essay tomorrow. You don't have to turn it in for another three days," she said reasonably. 

"I know, Tikki, but I want to get ahead on my homework just in case there's an influx of Akuma attacks over the next few days."

After another half an hour, she abandoned the slow-moving project and got ready for bed. As she drifted of to sleep she thought about how excited she was to see Adrien the next day.

                    ~~~

The next morning Marinette woke up to bright sunlight streaming through her window. She was so excited to see Adrien, she could hardly contain herself. She had decided the night before that she wanted to arrive early to school so that she could maybe talk to Adrien before their first class started. She quickly got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mother, Sabine, was taking sweet bread out of the oven.

"Good morning, Sweetie. You're up early," her mother observed.

"Oh, well, I wanted to, you know, turn over a new leaf and get to school on time," she answered awkwardly.

"It's alright, Marinette, you don't have to give me an excuse," her mother said, smiling.

Marinette sighed and helped herself to a piece of biscotti that was on a nearby plate. As she ate her breakfast, she hoped that her confidence as Ladybug would eventually translate into her everyday life--especially around Adrien.

                          ~~~

Despite her initial plan to arrive early, she only had about two minutes until the bell rang by the time she was outside of the school building. She dashed inside and made her way to her first class of the day. As she ran into the classroom, she stopped in her tracks. The seat that Adrien should be occupying was empty. 

Confused, Marinette asked her teacher, "Excuse me, Mlle. Bustier, where's Adrien?" 

"Unfortunately I was informed last night that he would not be joining us again for another six months. He's being sent on a modeling tour," her teacher responded, obviously offended that Gabriel Agreste had decided to take his son out of school again.

Marinette sighed and slumped into her desk. She couldn't believe it. No Adrien for six months! What was she going to do? She looked over and saw Nino whispering worriedly to Alya. She decided to talk to them after class as Mlle. Bustier had already started her lecture.

After class was over, Marinette walked up to Nino and Alya and asked, "What's wrong?"

Nino sighed heavily and said, "Adrien isn't away on some modeling tour. He texted me last night to tell me, well, that he was running away."

Marinette froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she was sure that it was true. 

"C-can we try to find him or something?" Marinette asked desperately.

"I don't think he wants to be found," Nino answered, sighing again.

Just then, Nathan walked up to Marinette. He smiled at her and asked, "Hey, after school, do want to maybe go get ice cream?"

Marinette responded distractedly, "Sorry, now's not a good time."

She hadn't even heard him, she was so preoccupied with Adrien. In fact, she was so distracted that she didn't even notice the Akuma flying in through an open window, heading straight for Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette felt empty Inside. Adrien had run away and was alone on the streets of Paris with no money…or food. A million different ideas on how to find him ran through her head, but none of them would work. Hopelessness settled in   
her stomach as she picked up her backpack and got ready to go to her next class.   
Just then, she heard a laugh from behind her. She turned around to find Nathan akumatized as the Evilistrator…again. She had to transform as soon as possible, she knew that, but The Evilistrator was focused on her. He seemed to think that she had done something to him.  
“What do you want from me?!” She screamed up at the villain. “I want you to pay for everything you’ve done to Nathan!” He answered.  
He took out his pencil and drew himself a sword. Then he flew toward her on his hover-board and slashed her arm. His sudden and violent attack caught her off guard, and she fell over nursing her bleeding arm. She tried to get to the classroom door, but she was mostly preoccupied with the akumatized Nathan’s violent swipes at her with his hand-drawn sword.  
Just when she felt like she couldn’t dodge him anymore, Cat Noir vaulted through the open window and said smirking to The Evilistrator, “Why don’t we just call it a draw?” Marinette sighed with relief. If Cat Noir was here, she was safe. Her other classmates had long since abandoned the fight and she was completely alone. After dodging a few attacks and having a mini sword-fight with his metal stick, Cat Noir noticed that she was there…and injured.   
“Let’s get you out of here!” He yelled, darting toward her, picking her up, and taking her to the locker room. He set her on the bench and looked at the deep cut on her arm. “Oh, that looks-that looks pretty bad. Just hold this t-shirt on that. I need to get you to the hospital. Um, just let me finish this guy off. Be back in a minute, ok?” She nodded and as he turned to leave she rested her hand on his arm and said worriedly, “Be careful. He seems to be more violent than last time.”   
“Yeah, last time he was taking you on a date,” He chuckled. “But, thanks. I’ll be careful. This would be easier if Ladybug would show up,” he complained on his way out. “Sorry,” Marinette whispered under her breath as he dashed out the door. She was fairly certain that he couldn’t defeat the angry Nathan by himself, just as she knew she couldn’t have done it alone either.  
“Ok, Tiki, spots on!” Before the little kwami could protest, she was sucked into Marinette’s miraculous, transforming her owner into Ladybug. Marinette ran out of the locker room and looked around. It was dead silent. This was as confusing as it was frightening. Not ten minutes ago, the Evilistrator was yelling and wreaking havoc. Now, it seemed, he was gone.  
Marinette looked over the railing of the second floor and saw with terror that the akumatized villain had Cat Noir tied up in a chair and was pointing a very large knife at him. She yelled across the room to him, “Need help?” “About time!” He responded angrily. “I was a little busy!” She yelled to him as she fought with Nathan. He was getting increasingly violent and she knew she needed to end it…now.  
Ladybug used her lucky charm and was given a sword. She didn’t know what this meant. Did the Ladybug miraculous want her to start killing akumatized victims?! As she looked around she was given no clues on how to use the object. She finally decided to cut Cat Noir’s ropes (he had already used his cataclysm), and fight Nathan for his pen.  
Then she broke it and cleansed the akuma, sending it away with her usual farewell. Nathan came to his senses and said wearily, “Was I akumatized…again?” “Yeah,” Ladybug responded simply. But Cat Noir seemed to have more to say about it. “That’s all very well and good, my Lady, but Marinette needs medical attention. It’s not a game anymore.” And he walked off to find her.   
“Wait!” Nathan called after Ladybug as she turned to leave. “I hurt Marinette?!” “She’ll be fine,” she replied now frantically running in the other direction. She needed to get to the locker room before Cat Noir. She dashed in, de-transformed, and waited. After what seemed like forever, he came in and said, ”Ready?” Then he scooped her up and flew across the city toward the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll, I'm back!! I just got back into writing fanfic and I'm sooo excited to be back in the community!! Lots of love, Erin xx


End file.
